Ooromine II
Name: Ooromine ll Location: Jenithao Sector Discovery Date: 1X80 Mass: 2.3 trillion teratons Class: XIII Planet Size: 14,000,000 Atmosphere: Nitrogen, Oxygen, Hydrogen Traces. Quaratined: Rapid planetary degrigation induced by a nuclear chain reaction has rendered the planet inhospitable. History Ooromine II was discovered by a race of creatures known as the Dhutal, and later inducted into the Galactic Federation. The alliance was not immediate due to many of the Dhutal being loyal to the Space Pirate Confederacy, believing them to be the stronger force in the universe. After many years of debate and diplomacy, the planet as a whole accepted the peaceful ways of the Federation. Feeling betrayed, the Space Pirates sent a fleet of war frigates in orbit over Ooromine II. Upon a hostile welcoming from Galactic Federation forces, the Space Pirates declared war upon the world. The Galactic Federation, not wanting it's newly forged ally to fall back onto the side of the Space Pirates immediatly sent reinforcements to do battle. The conflict was fierce as were the casualities on both sides. Through a series of strategically fought battles, the mainstay of the Federation forces had broken thru the Pirate's main lines, situated in the southern hemisphere of the planet. Defeat was emminent for the Pirates, as their contigent reinforcements had been exhausted. It was in this moment the Pirates devised the fate of Ooromine II. If the Pirates could not have the Dhutal as an ally, no one would. From their retreat vectors around orbit, the Space Pirates released a massive ordinance of destuction upon the planet itself. Millions of tons of nuclear weaponry was bombarded upon the planet, the likes of which had never been previously recorded in the history of the cosmos. The Space Pirate's also unleased a new type of explosive called the "Flatline." The Flatline series of ordinance was a single bomb interlaced in a honeycomb of several nuclear casings. The bomb was untested, but due to the direness of the situation, Space Pirate High Command deemed it necessary to be put into action. Having only a small supply of these explosives, the Pirates sent all they had towards the planet from differnet orbits around Ooromine II. The Federation rushed and was able to disable a small majority of the "Flatline's" before they hit their target, But it was not enough. The resulting explosion was brighter that the glow of a thousand suns. The planet was literally radiated to death from the resulting fallout. The Federation evacuated all they could but the casualites were catastrophic. So massive was the damage inflicted by the Space Pirates that the very weather system was irreperably changed, as well as causing offset to the seismic activity of the planet's core. The resulting fallout now blankets the charred ruins of what was once a thriving planet. Sadly, this planet is one of many war ravaged worlds induced by the Space Pirates. Features Ooromine II featured an extensive planetwide climate of humidity. This was chiefly proprigated by the planets many shallow seas. Along the shores of these seas were where the mainstay of the civilized populations of Ooromine II were found. The Dhutal were reknowned for the sprawling cites and industiral areas. Life Much of the surface of Ooromine II was overly populated with sea fauna that had evolved to live on land due to the planet's increased humidity. So abundant was the plant life that great areas of the land were litterally choked with fauna of all shapes and sizes. Some of the plant life had even evolved the locamotive means of moving on two or more psuedo legs. In the planet's warm shallow seas, life was very abundant and diverse. The most notable of these lifeforms was the Giant Emperor Urchina. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Fictional Planets